Les goûts et les couleurs
by La plume rouge
Summary: Vous voulez ne plus penser à rien ? Que votre cerveau soit aspiré ? Marcel&Cie aura toujours la solution ! Marcel&Cie, aspirateur de cerveau depuis 1895. (Vous connaissez "Banale journée" ? Eh bien vous retrouverez Marcel&Cie dans ce nouveau reportage à mi-chemin entre l'expédition suicidaire et l'aventure sans-queue-ni-tête.) OS CRACK


**BONJOUR. A tous ceux qui ont lu _Banale__journée_, voici la suite des aventures de Marcel et sa chieuse de partenaire. Comme vous le savez déjà - ou pas - ceci est loin d'être de la grande littérature. On remarque d'ailleurs ça à la première personne, que je n'emploie que lorsque je fais d'énormes massacres. En l'occurrence, c'est un des CRACK les plus foireux que j'ai jamais posté. J'ai bien déliré en l'écrivant, et j'espère qu'il vous fera tout autant délirer. La fin est vraiment en sucette, voire même un peu en queue de poisson mais ça n'est pas quelque chose qui nécessite une suite ; pas de suspens, juste de la rigolade ! Il n'y aucun second degré, c'est juste bête. Mais j'espère que ça vous fera quand même rire ! Les scènes m'ont bien fait rire personnellement, parce que je les avais dans la tête. Voyons si vous trouvez un peu votre bonheur pour vous éloigner un peu de la monotonie du quotidien !**

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages sont à Jun MOCHIZUKI. Aussi je m'excuse de ce massacre et je vous assure que j'ai essayé de ne pas trop faire OOC. Mais bon, c'est du CRACK mes amis...**

**RATING : T (pour les innombrables conneries et le langage un peu châtié par moments)**

**WARNING : immense délire à ne prendre que pour rire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous les joyeux fous qui passeraient par là !**

* * *

Les goûts et les couleurs de nos chers amis en matière de femmes et d'hommes sont parfois légèrement obscurs pour les petites gens. Eh oui, ces dernières n'avaient qu'à lire un peu plus en détail, et comme moi, vous auriez remarqué quelques petites touches et quelques petits dérapages qui permettent quelques conclusions. C'est pourquoi nous sommes repartis mon ami Marcel et moi en quête de ce trésor fabuleux. Quel personnage est l'élu de votre cœur ? Vous le découvrirez dans l'épisode qui va suivre ! Et vous n'oublierez évidemment pas que vous nous devrez ces découvertes, qui sont purement de notre ressort – et qui se base sur des faits réels néanmoins. Nous sommes les journalistes de Pandora, premiers du nom ! Nous étions là avec toutes ces autres petites gens qui croient avoir infiltré les quartiers de ce merveilleux QG plein de secrets croustillants qu'est Pandora. Marcel et moi-même sonnons notre légendaire retour ! Cette fois-ci, nous partons à la chasse (ou à la pêche, il est écrit quelque part que nous aurons affaire à des algues) aux secrets galants de nos chers et tendres amis !

Nous voici donc, Marcel et moi-même, en train de rôder dans les couloirs de Pandora. Bon, en fait, nous marchons d'un pas très tranquille le long de ces couloirs. Ceux à qui nous avons affaire nous connaissent déjà, sous l'humble nom de « Marcel&Cie » (ou « Les Catastrophes Ambulantes » mais cela, c'est une petite vermine qui en a fait courir le bruit, voyons). Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche de victimes. Enfin, de sujets. De cobayes. Hm, disons de gens. Et ces gens-là savent décidément bien se dissimuler à notre vue. Peut-être avaient-ils omis de nous inviter à une réception dansante.

- Dis-moi Amy, fait Marcel. Quand admettras-tu enfin qu'ils nous fuient ?

- Ils ne fuient pas, Marcel ! m'écriais-je avec force. Mon adorable petit Reim cherche sans cesse mon contact et mon affection, vois-tu. Il ne peut _pas _me fuir.

- ... pauvre Reim, marmonne Marcel en ajustant la caméra sur son épaule.

- Hm ? fis-je avec grand intérêt.

- Oh rien. Tiens, je crois que nous avons Oz là-bas ! s'écria-t-il avec une voix qui tremblait d'excitation.

En effet, j'avais fait subir à Marcel un long temps d'attente avant que nous ne nous remettions en chasse. Et le pauvre avait fait une dépression nerveuse. De là, vous nous pardonnerez notre absence ô combien cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait voulu tout arrêter, vous comprenez, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour l'affamer. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ma présence.

- Ou simplement de harceler de pauvres personnages, ricana la voix de Xerxes Break.

- Où est Oz ? m'enquis-je sans lui prêter grande attention- j'ai toujours un souvenir très cuisant de la dernière chose qu'il m'avait subir. Pour les fidèles, vous vous rappelez sans doute du balai et autres choses très agréables.

- Il a pris ses jambes à son cou en voyant vos misérables têtes venir de nouveau mettre Pandora sans-dessus-dessous, répondit Break en croquant dans une sucette aux couleurs vives.

- Faux. Il n'a pas dû nous voir, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a dû aller se chercher à manger aux cuisines, répondis-je avec conviction.

- Une conviction telle qu'elle arrive à se convaincre elle-même de ça, marmonna Marcel en roulant des yeux.

- Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici cette fois ? demanda l'albinos avec plus de méfiance.

- Eh bien, tu vas répondre à cette question et tu vas comprendre, Break, fis-je d'un ton acerbe.

Oui, la tension est toujours palpable lorsque je m'adresse à Break. Pour les raisons précédemment citées. Marcel étouffa un rire et fit semblant de toussoter. Mais je l'avais très bien vu. N'est-ce pas ?

- Hm hm, toussota Marcel en recadrant la caméra.

- Bien. Quel est ton type de femmes, d'hommes ? m'enquis-je, les yeux brillants d'excitation et me mordant les lèvres comme une gamine de huit ans.

- De femmes pour commencer, s'irrita Break. C'est vraiment la chose la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie, ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt sur mon visage.

Je n'en tins pas compte et me contentait de le foudroyer du regard.

- Ah, c'est ça que tu veux faire ! Me foudroyer du regard ? Je croyais que tu étais saisie de problèmes intestinaux en fait, commenta le borgne en mâchouillant sa sucette.

Je l'ignorais donc une seconde fois. Et si les personnages pouvaient arrêter de couper la voix off que je m'efforce de faire du haut de ma grande bonté, ça pourrait peut-être avancer plus vite, cette histoire de reportage.

- S'il vous plaît, ajouta Marcel, qui du haut de son grand chapeau à plumes qui va si bien au lèche-bottes qu'il est, essaie d'éviter le même traitement qu'il a subi la dernière fois en s'attirant le courroux de Break.

- Bien, bien, grogna Break. Et je vous prierais d'effacer ces fausses données me concernant d'ailleurs. Espèce de paparazzi.

- Bien sûr, fis-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Mais continue donc ce que tu allais nous dire.

- Eh bien en fait, je suis plutôt attiré par les femmes qui ont des formes..., commença-t-il.

- Avec des gros nichons, hein ? Comme je te comprends ! s'exclama Marcel dans un soupir d'extase en songeant - je le savais très bien pour le connaître - à Lottie et Ada.

- Euh... non, fit Break en luttant visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Marcel se défaisait. J'aime les femmes qui ont des formes, pas forcément une poitrine volumineuse. C'est très féminin et très charmant. Les femmes qui aiment les couleurs et les sucreries également, ajouta-t-il après un petit temps de réflexion. Les brunes, en fait, finit-il même par concéder d'un air dégoûté en voyant que j'avais repris le même air d'excitation qu'au début de notre échange.

- Très bien ! Des concernées ? demanda Marcel en regardant autour de lui en quête d'une quelconque foule féminine en délire - étant moi-même entre blond et châtain (et très heureuse de l'être en cet instant) je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde concernée, excepté peut-être pour les sucreries, bien que ça ne me réussisse pas des masses.

- De femelles en pleine explosion d'hormones ouais, grognais-je. Pour un clown pareil, aussi horripilant, répugnant, sale bête de...

Bzzzz.

Ah, ce « bzzzzz » si familier, que vous aimez tant. Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il signifie n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien oui, je me suis pris la canne de Break dans le... euh... postérieur. En fait, il a commencé par me mettre un coup de poing relativement violent dans mon pauvre petit nez en trompette - qui ressemble plus à une trompette rouge éclatée à présent - et après nous sommes partis en courant...

- Non, TU es partie en courant, rectifia Marcel. Moi je suis parti me cacher, avec ce qu'il te manque vraisemblablement : une nuance d'intelligence.

Très bien. JE suis partie en courant _après m'être lâchement faite abandonnée par Marcel _et ce crétin de clown m'a malheureusement rattrapée, comme vous vous en doutez. Dommage que sa cécité ne lui ai pas fait prendre un mur, ça m'aurait évité de connaître une sensation un peu trop familière à présent. Mais comme nous sommes tenaces, nous allons nous remettre en chasse et chercher un personnage un peu moins violent !

- Je t'approuve, grimaça le pauvre Marcel qui avait tout de même pris un coup de canne sur le museau.

Pauvre petit chou. Je lui ai fait un petit bisou magique mais je n'ai fait qu'étaler ma trompette éclatée sur son petit nez abîmé - qui ressemblait fort à s'y méprendre à une patate sanguinolente - et il m'a violemment repoussée. Que d'amour.

Donc nous voilà repartis en chasse avec nos compresses - moi sur ma trompette et lui sur sa patate. Et tandis que nous entrions comme de petites souris vicieuses dans le grand salon où Sharon et Sheryl déjeunaient tranquillement, Xerxes Break nous lança un grand sourire qui nous fit quelque peu frémir. En effet, cette espèce de violente personne (voyez comme j'évite de me faire de nouveau massacrer) était toujours là pour veiller sur ses maîtresses.

- Pas au sens sexuel du terme, crut bon d'ajouter Marcel pour nous épargner de nouvelles effusions d'amour profond. Au terme de-

- Il avait compris. C'est juste ton esprit pervers qui y avait pensé, Marcel, fis-je avec condescendance en tapotant son épaule.

Sheryl et Sharon redressèrent vivement la tête à l'entente de nos voix mélodieuses rendues nasillardes par les coups de Break. Et c'est seulement maintenant que nous réalisâmes qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix d'énerver ces deux monstres avec leurs éventails diaboliques. Ahlala, ce doit être notre petit côté masochiste qui ressort. Marcel laissa échapper un filet de bave au terme de « masochiste » et il ne me fut pas très compliqué de comprendre qu'il songeait à une séance de bondage sorcier tordu avec Lottie ou Ada. Je n'attire donc que des détraqués...

- M-mais... ! bafouilla Marcel, écarlate. Ce n'est pas du tout... !

- Tu m'en diras tant.

Nous nous approchâmes donc des deux sublimes ladies dans leur robe magnifiques et nous admirâmes leur peau si douce et pâle, propre à leur rang infiniment supérieur au nôtre. Marcel et moi nous inclinâmes très bas pour honorer cette supériorité et j'étais prête à baiser leurs pieds quand je reçus un très violent coup sur la tête qui me fit couiner et reculer avec vivacité.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas toucher ma petite-fille ? gloussa Sheryl en rangeant son éventail.

Vieille bique pourrie...

Marcel toussota et crut bon de nous introduire :

- Nous sommes là pour recueillir de très précieuses informations ô ladies Rainsworth. Nous voudrions vous interroger en ce qui concerne vos amours sans doute passionnants.

- C'pour une biographie, comme ça on vous oubliera pas, grognais-je, ruminant encore le coup d'éventail après tant d'humilité.

Mais de toute façon, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment on pourrait oublier ces deux-là. Bande de succubes assoiffées de sang...

- Oh, très bien, très bien ! Ma chère petite-fille, commence donc ! rit la mamie.

Il y eut un silence pesant et je toussotais.

- Très jeune et très vénérable Duchesse... kof. Problèmes de gorge..., marmonnais-je en reculant déjà vers la fenêtre.

Mais elle reprit un air très doux. Et Sharon se racla la gorge avec une certaine prestance qui avait le don de m'horripiler.

- Eh bien en fait, j'attends toujours le prince charmant. Un jeune homme doux et serviable qui m'apporterais tout ce que je voudrais en claquant des doigts, un preux chevalier servant qui me sauverait des horribles griffes de mes ennemis et qui se sacrifierait si le besoin en était. Et qui, je n'en doute pas, me dorloterait chaque soir et ne mangerait que lorsque je serais rassasiée, qui se tiendrait toujours immaculé en ma présence et qui me donnerait matière à le punir avec une grande joie, une immense joie que je prenne la peine de poser mon éventail sur lui ! termina-t-elle, les mains jointes et les yeux clos.

- Genre un esclave quoi, fit Marcel en se curant le nez. Reim est parfait dans ce rôle de larbin débi-

Bzzzzz.

Bon, je n'avais plus de caméra, mais j'avais toujours mon micro. Je peux très bien continuer sans.

Eh bien en fait, ce n'est ni Break ni les deux ladies qui ont levé la main sur Marcel mais moi qui l'ai copieusement réduit en charpie. Comprendra qui voudra.

- Aaaaaaargh..., gémit Marcel dont la jambe tressautait.

- Et vous, ô grand Duchesse Rainsworth ? m'enquis-je en m'avançant un peu plus vers elle.

- Oh, moi ? Eh bien, eh bien... allez donc demander à ce cher Rufus, rit-elle en s'éventant.

- Mais... votre type d'homme, c'est pas quelque chose comme : grand, apparence jeune, très intelligent, mince, longs cheveux rouges, androgyne ?

Malheur à moi d'avoir essayé de savoir si le béguin du vieux Ruf' était réciproque.

- Ohohohohoh.

- Aye, aye, aye, couinais-je en levant les yeux sur l'éventail qui allait s'abattre sur moi.

- Aye, aye, aye ? fit Marcel en riant, quelques heures plus tard. Caramba ! s'écria-t-il, toujours en riant.

- Ta gueule et occupe-toi de ta patate si sexy, ruminais-je, ce qui eut le don de le faire taire.

Quant à moi, ma trompette avait encore pris un sévère choc. Pauvre d'elle. Mais à présent que nous avions écarté les trois dangers publics qui nous menaçaient d'extinction, il s'agissait de parler à Oz. Qui était en soi un autre danger public, mais un peu moins dangereux que les trois premiers. En ce qui concerne notre bon vieux Ruf', nous n'étions pas assez suicidaires - et pas assez en forme - pour aller lui rendre visite. Et puis son type de femme est Sheryl. Point à la ligne. Hors de question de s'embêter avec une nouvelle menace alors que ce serait bien vain.

- Au fait, fit Marcel, désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'voulais pas te... euh, mettre en colère ?

- Et moi je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu te défigurer, assurais-je avec un rictus.

Pour toute réponse, il poussa un misérable couinement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, menaçant la caméra perchée sur son épaule d'une soudaine fin. Je la retins fort heureusement d'une main tandis que mon très cher ami Marcel se lamentait de ses chances plutôt réduites (bien qu'elles ne fussent pas très grandes à la base) de séduire Ada ou Lottie.

- Et toi avec Reim alors ? grogna-t-il en reprenant sèchement sa caméra.

- Quoi, Reim ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah ouais ?

- Parfaitement.

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

Et sur ce cliché de dispute, nous nous séparâmes furieusement. Non mais. Reim m'aimait déjà voyons, ça crevait les yeux à cette expression si délicieuse qui se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'il me voyait. Tiens, d'ailleurs... et si j'allais lui rendre une visite inopinée ?

Je me rendis toute guillerette vers son bureau et entrais en poussant un cri de joie. Lui-même poussa un cri et crispa sa main sur son cœur, avant d'essuyer ses lunettes avec une telle nervosité qu'il manqua de les casser.

- Ah, je savais que ça te ferait un coup au cœur de me revoir après tant de temps ! Le destin nous avait si cruellement séparé !

- Han, han..., gémit Reim en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez et se remettant visiblement d'un grand choc. A-Amy... est-ce bien vous ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! criais-je en me jetant contre lui en ronronnant.

- Euh... que faîtes-vous ici ? réussit à articuler Reim en cherchant des ciseaux sur son bureau.

- Je viens te violer, ronronnais-je en me frottant contre lui.

Reim déglutit et saisit les ciseaux avec un air hésitant, puis, pris de pitié, prit finalement une règle et la plaça entre sa jambe et mon corps, tirant de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de ma douce étreinte.

- Aaaaahn... tu peux utiliser tes mains, gloussais-je.

- ...

Il reposa la règle d'un air consterné et observa les ciseaux avec un air accusateur, comme s'ils l'insultaient gravement. En effet, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à une créature sans défense, comme je l'étais bien évidemment. Et puis je l'attendrissais trop, fufufu.

Il finit par toussoter et m'observer, accablé.

- Je vous en prie, retirez-vous de ma jambe...

- Oh ? Pas de souci ! fis-je avec joie.

Je me redressais avec la vivacité et la grâce d'un éléphant à trois pattes, et, tandis qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement, je lui étalais un peu de superglue sur la joue et y collait la mienne.

Il y eut aussitôt un long, très long silence, avant que Reim ne pousse un hurlement.

Dès que son hurlement ait retenti, ce fut Gilbert, Oz et Alice qui accoururent et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce spectacle très sûrement touchant. Mon âme sœur était enfin auprès de moi pour l'éternité !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Marcel qui avait deux yeux au beurre noir - et un air très maussade - qui rentra avec du diluant ; il avait en effet plutôt l'habitude de mes facéties douteuses. Il tâcha donc d'appliquer le diluant sur la colle et nous attendîmes, moi déçu, Reim impatient.

- Pendant ce temps, fit Marcel, tu vas nous raconter un peu Reim ! C'est quoi ton type de femme ?

- Mon... quoi ? fit Reim, l'air peu assuré.

- Allez, avoue tout de suite ton amour inconditionnel pour moi ! ajoutais-je.

- Eh bien en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup me marier avec une jolie femme, douce et tendre. Vous voyez ? fit Reim.

Marcel partit chercher un défibrillateur alors que je me sentais partir et que Reim paniquait devant cet étrange spectacle.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Marcel était penché au-dessus de moi et tamponnait mes yeux humides.

- Là, là. Nous sommes deux à nous être pris un râteau - enfin, je m'en suis pris deux pour tout avouer..., marmonna-t-il.

- Euh... c'est quoi cette crème dégueulasse que tu t'es appliqué autour des yeux ? m'enquis-je en évitant soigneusement le sujet.

- C'est pour mes yeux au beurre noir, soupira Marcel.

- On dirait un panda mutant, avec ta patate et tes yeux.

- ... c'est toujours un plaisir d'essayer de te remonter le moral.

- Et sinon, tes râteaux ?

- Deux beignes dans la tronche. Le droit par Ada et le gauche par Lottie - elle trouvait mes yeux dépareillés, précisa-t-il en étirant un sourire tordu.

- En même temps si tu étais aussi délicat que d'habitude dans tes avances, c'est pas très étonnant...

- Un peu comme toi avec Reim ? répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Et alors que je me transformais en fontaine et lui en panda mutant trempé, il finit par me raconter son périple avec ses deux fantasmes.

_En fait, j'avais commencé par aller du côté d'Ada. J'pensais avoir plus de chances, tu comprends. Donc bah j'y suis allé. Et j'ai croisé Vincent au passage. Il m'a dit que son type de nana, c'était les ingénues. M'a tout l'air d'un violeur c'ui-là. M'enfin, chuis monté dans sa chambre et elle a commencé à hurler à la garde. Alors j'lui ai dit que je voulais juste coucher avec elle mais avant d'avoir pu dire _« ouf » _je me suis retrouvé avec un sacré coquard. 'Comprends pas, hein. J'lui voulais pas de mal. Les femmes de nos jours... _

_Bref et donc je suis redescendu. J'ai croisé la tête d'algue après avoir été reçu par Lottie et quand t'as crié, on a foncé avec le blondinet et la brunette. _

- Attends un peu. Pourquoi tu ellipses comme ça ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lottie ? fis-je, soupçonneuse.

- ... j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je me demande bien pourquoi, tiens. Je n'ai pas très envie d'imaginer non plus ce qu'il s'est passé, mais aux marques qu'il portait aux poignets, ça n'était pas très compliqué de comprendre qu'il avait été attaché. Pour faire quoi ? Personne n'a très envie de savoir, je veux bien le croire.

- Euh dis, tu as eu le temps de faire tout pendant que j'étais avec Reim ?

- Bien sûr.

- Euh...

- Ne cherche pas trop.

- Je vais essayer...

- Tiens d'ailleurs, puisque nous sommes dans l'illogie la plus complète, et si on allait voir Levi ?

- Levi, qui est mort ?

- Supposé mort.

- Levi qui est mort.

- Illogie.

- Illogie, confirmais-je. Ça tombe bien, la team Illogie m'a prêté sa machine à voyager dans le temps. Et si nous retournions quelques petits siècles en arrière ?

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes quelques petits siècles en arrière, à harceler Oswald, Lacie et Levi. Nous avions éviter Lacie par souci de survie et Oswald également puisque cet empaffé se trouvait avec elle. Il ne nous restait donc plus que ce cher Levi. Après tout, c'est lui que nous étions venu chercher.

C'est avec le plus grand naturel du monde que nous entrâmes dans son bureau et que je posais mes fesses sur ledit bureau, tandis que Marcel se tenait à une distance respectable et jetait de curieux regards effrayés en arrière.

- Bonjour ! Nous sommes des reporters, tout ça, tout ça, et nous venons du futur. Alors maintenant mon pote momie, tu vas nous raconter un peu ta vie !

Levi gardait toujours ce sourire étrange (et flippant) aux lèvres, me fixant derrière ses paupières tombantes.

- Vous venez de l'Abysse ?

- Non. Commence pas avec ton obsession de l'Abysse ou je te fais bouffer mon micro.

Il papillonna, surpris. Oui, nous ne sommes pas des plus tendres avec ces pauvres personnages un peu perdus, certes.

- Alors, quel est ton type de femme ?

- Mon type de femme ? Oooh. Les brunes, les ingénues, les cruelles, les sadiques, les douces, les étranges, les...

- Woh ! Lacie, quoi ?

- Oh, c'est un joli nom pour récapituler tout cela, en effet.

- Attends, t'as pas encore établi ton plan tordu et couché avec Lacie ?

- Comment ?

- La sœur d'Oswald ! m'énervais-je.

- Oswald a une sœur ? Oh, voilà qui est intéressant...

- Okay...

Je me demande en cet instant si revenir légèrement en arrière ne serait pas mieux. Et Marcel acquiesça cette idée. C'est pour cela que nous sautâmes un autre bond dans le temps, en espérant cette fois que Levi ait fini cet espèce de plan tordu établi plus ou moins à l'insu de Lacie.

- Alors on est où ? m'enquis-je.

- Plus un geste ! s'écria Lottie tandis que Léon, sa chain, poussait un féroce rugissement.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ON S'EN VA ! ON S'EN VA ! hurla Marcel en s'agrippant à moi comme à une bouée.

- Tu me caches les yeux avec tes mains ! Je peux rien faire là !

Et c'est de lui-même qu'il nous fit de nouveau faire un bond dans le temps. En revanche, je ne savais pas trop où nous étions. Quelque part dans un paysage désert, avec un ou deux palmiers.

- Où tu nous as envoyé, espèce de crétin misogyne ?

- Je suis pas misogyne ! J'aiiiiiiiiiime les femmes !

- Ça, pas besoin de me le dire, je-

Je me tus un long moment tandis que Marcel délirait et je finis par lui tirer la manche avec insistance.

- Y'a des tyrannosaures dans Pandora Hearts ?

- Qu-QUOI ?

Et c'est bouffé cruellement pas un dinosaure de je ne sais quelle époque que nous finîmes notre triste aventure, après avoir hurlé plus ou moins simultanément. Et puis par un poisson rouge... pourquoi un poisson rouge ?

Et je me réveillais.

Je crois que c'est encore plus triste.

- O-où je suis ? articulais-je en bâillant longuement.

Puis je poussais un cri en découvrant Marcel allongé dans le même lit que moi, en train de marmonner des trucs salaces en bavant dans son sommeil, un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. Je le réveillais vivement et finis par hurler :

- On a pas couché ensemble, rassure-moi ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?

- Woh, woh, du calme, râla-t-il.

Il souleva la couverture avec intérêt et la reposa.

- Je suis pas en rut, donc c'est que tu m'excites pas et que non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

- ... la prochaine fois, contente-toi de dire non.

- C'que j'en dis moi..., grogna-t-il.

- Bonjour mes agneaux ! s'écria joyeusement Break. Le médecin étant absent, c'est moi qui suis chargé de votre rééducation après vous avoir broyé les os un à un, rit-il candidement.

Cette fois, nos deux hurlements furent parfaitement coordonnés.

* * *

**Voilà comment ça se termine. Eh oui, le niveau est toujours aussi élevé avec nos deux compères !  
**

**Toute review leur servira à les soigner pour de nouvelles aventures délirantes !  
**


End file.
